


A Brunette's Unconventional Punishment

by saintmichael95



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facial, Female on Male, Futa on Female, Futa on Male, Futanari, Oral, Pheromones, Secret Relationship, Smell Fetish, Threesome - F/F/M, cum, heat - Freeform, mating fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintmichael95/pseuds/saintmichael95
Summary: After finding out that Blake spied on them in the storage closet, recorded their sex session and uploaded it to ScrollHub, Jaune and Yang confront her and decide that, to make it up to them, she must be punished very unconventionally. Blake eagerly agrees.Sequel to blaiseingfire's story A Blonde's Unconventional Lust. Found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550902





	1. Curiosity Fucked The Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: May 25, 2018: I have posted an updated and revamped version of the story on Hentai Foundry. You can read it here: http://www.hentai-foundry.com/stories/user/SaintMichael95/29351/A-Brunettes-Unconventional-Punishment-RWBY  
> Just a forewarning, I do not own rwby or the story that inspired this… story? The original story is A Blonde’s Unconventional Lust by blaiseingfire. Also, this starts off a little serious but heats up fairly quickly. I did change some details to fit my preferences a little bit and there are a few memes and references in this, so if you get them all you get a… pat on the back I guess idfk.

 

_**Previously on… Dragon Ba- ahem ahem, A Blonde’s Unconventional Lust: Omake** _

_A few minutes after Yang and Jaune left the janitor’s closet, the grate for the air vent on the ceiling opened and a figure hopped out. It was Blake. Her nose was bloody and her pants were soaked. She checked to make sure she saved the recording on her scroll. She grinned evilly as the thought of uploading the video of Yang and Jaune crossed her mind._

_Later:_

_Blake was currently hiding in the top of a tree in the emerald forest, clinging for her dear life as Jaune and Yang tried to cut it down with chainsaws and flamethrowers. To say they were mad was an understatement._

_In her defense, how was she supposed to know everyone at Beacon used ScrollHub? And how was she suppose to know that her video would become the most popular video and word about them would spread so quickly?_

“ _TIMBER!” Yang yelled as the tree began to fall over with Blake screaming for dear life and mercy._

**Blake’s POV:**

“Blakey, you got some ‘splainin to do!” Blake awoke to the oddly accented voice of Yang, she must’ve hit her head harder than she thought.

You know those moments in life, where time just seems to slow to a stop? Blake was experiencing that very thing as she looked up into the glaring eyes of Yang Xiao Long and Jaune Arc from the forest floor. And as she stared into those fiery red eyes and those freezing blue eyes she realized something. She had never seen Jaune so angry before. She had seen Yang lose her shit plenty of times, but never had she seen Jaune so angry, angry and still as a statue. And it was at this moment. This moment that seemed to last an eternity, that Blake knew… she fucked up.

“Well? What do you have to say for yourself!?” Wow, Yang really WAS pissed. And she had every right to be. Her entire body was glowing orange and yellow and her eyes seemed to burn with intensity. Her hands clenching. The fallen tree next to her even started getting scorch marks.

“Umm-”

She didn’t know what to say. She could say that she wasn’t in her right mind, it was partially because of her being in the beginning of her heat. It always made her a bit impulsive, after all, until she could get a handle on it. And as she watched the hot, steamy coupling of Jaune and Yang all she could think about was sharing just a hot moment with others and didn’t think for a second of the consequences. Granted, her head was full of ‘happy-happy-fun-time-sex-juice’ and instincts that basically filled her head with nothing but “GET SOME DICK YOU HORNY KITTY!” But she didn’t say any of that.

“Listen Blake you better start talking or I’ll-”

“Yang.” That was the first she heard Jaune’s voice, and she had never heard it so calm and icy.

Yang looked over to Jaune, and looked like she wanted to keep going but bit her tongue and backed off to let him speak.

“Blake, look at me.” She did, and she was actually a little afraid now instead of just nervous.

“Do you have any clue of the trouble that you’ve caused us? Because of you, Yang’s secret is now out there for the world to see. Something extremely private, that only a few people know, is now out there for the world to gawk at. Have you heard the things they’re calling us? The things our classmates are whispering in the halls?” She indeed had a clue, she could hear far better than either of them, so she knew, and she was beyond ashamed of it. But she didn’t know how she could even begin to explain herself or make up for it.

“If it was just me who was affected, I wouldn’t have cared all that much. I would be angry, yes, but I wouldn’t be _nearly_ as _infuriated_ as I am now.” She could practically feel the emphasis in his words.

“Explain yourself now…”

“I-I-” She just didn’t know what to say, she was so filled with shame that she couldn’t really think of a way out of this. The only thing to do would be to just start with an apology and go on from there.

“Well? Lets hear it.”

“I-I’m sorry guys. I am. I really, truly am. I don’t know what came over me. I mean, I do, at least I think I do, but it’s not much of an excuse.”

“Go on.” Yang spoke this time. She seemed to have calmed down a bit, willing to hear her out. While she still seemed pissed, and Blake could still practically feel the venom in her voice her eyes weren’t blood red anymore. That’s something at least. It makes it a bit easier to think.

“For most female faunus, instead of getting a period like human females, they go into a week straight heat. I started my heat earlier that day.” Blake could feel the heat rise to her cheeks.

“Most of us are fine, for the most part. I usually control it just fine with toys, but sometimes the wrong stimulus can send us into a mating fever.”

Looking at them both, it seemed that they were at least continuing to hear her out. Jaune was still extremely calm, almost a statue. But there was a little more relaxing in yang.

“I was walking down the hall, skipping class to try and clear my head. It’s very difficult being around so many hormone filled teenagers when I’m in heat you know?” Oum, she knew her face was on fire now. This is so embarrassing. But not nearly as bad as what they must have felt, and probably still feel.

“I smelled something, coming from a storage closet. An “odor” I guess you could say, and it was enticing to say the least. It drew me in and I felt as though I was burning up. And as I got closer I heard noises.”

_Flashback-_

‘ _What is that smell. It’s so good._ _T_ _here! That closet!_ _’_

 _She couldn’t help herself. She knew what the smell was now. The way it was affecting her tipped her off. It was the stench of_ _hot, steamy,_ _sweaty sex. And it drew her in like a drug._ _The intermingling pheromones of t_ _wo_ _people joined in passion only grew more concentrated as she drew nearer. They also smelled familiar somehow, as if she had tasted similar scents before. She was right outside the door now, and she couldn’t stop herself. She knew she should. She should do a 180_ _°_ _and bolt the other way. Maybe throw herself on her bunk and pound her swimming cunt until it was raw_ _to take the edge off_ _. But she couldn’t. She had a taste of that delectable stench and she just couldn’t turn away now._ _S_ _he almost went to crack the door open until she spot_ _t_ _ed the air vent down the hall_ _a little ways_ _._

‘ _That probably leads into the storage closet.’ She stealthily, and quickly made her way to the air vent, popped it open and crawled in. She quickly made her way to where she thought it would open up_ _to the closet by following the steadily strengthening stench of sex_ _, and sure enough there it was. She crawled up to the grate overlooking the room from the ceiling and who she saw in the room shocked her to h_ _er core._

‘ _Yang and Jaune!’ Oh Oum! She couldn’t believe it!_ _If it wasn’t enough that Yang and Jaune were apparently an item,_ _Yang_ _had a dick! A very_ _large dick,_ _and_ _Jaune was on his knees, servicing Yang’s huge fuck meat._ _Or, more accurately, Yang was fucking his face. He even deep-throated her cock. He had to have been down on that monster for almost half a minute!_

‘ _I bet that’s a blow to his ego’_

 _The few times Yang pulled out to give Jaune a quick reprieve, she estimated the big sweaty,_ _saliva coated_ _dong_ _had to have been at least 9_ _-10_ _inches long, and a couple inches thick. It looked so fucking_ _hot_ _!_ _And her balls! They had to be the size of plums!_

‘ _How does she hide that fuck meat?!’_

 _After_ _the shock of who was in there wore off the smell finally_ _really_ _hit her. Her mind and loins were blasted with heat and fire as she drew in a deep breath of fuck stench and pheromones. Her panties flooded even more. Unknown to her oblivious fuck drunk mind, her inflamed cunt had completely covered the inside of her legs, soaked her socks, and left a growing puddle of her cunt juices on the_ _bottom of the air vent_ _._

 _She shoved her hand into her panties and pounded 4 fingers into her sweltering fuck hole._ _With her other hand she grabbed her Scroll to start recording. After they left she was going to have some fun._

 _Yang was_ _speeding up now, going for short quick thrusts instead of the deep throat pounding she was giving him before._

 _Blake knew what that meant,_ _a certain_ _someone was about to either be drowned or covered in cum._

 _Yang slowed down and “Yanged” her cock out of Jaune’s mouth and that’s when it happened. Her cock twitched a couple times and suddenly a thick spurt of cum blasted out of her dick, landing right on Jaune’s face_ _right between his eyes_ _. Several more thick spurts followed, steadily covering his face in her thick ball batter._ _A little dollop of sperm decorating the very tip of his nose to top it all off._

 _They stayed like that for a little bit, and then Yang pulled Jaune to his feet and kissed_ _his_ _cum covered form_ _slurping up all of her cum from his face and locking lips with_ _him_ _._

 _Blake just_ _laid_ _there,_ _inside the vent above them_ _, frigging her cunt like there was no tomorrow, watching Jaune and Yang_ _make out right after Yang had just finished swallowing he_ _r own_ _spunk from Jaune’s face._ _And that’s when she noticed it. Yang was still hard._

‘ _She’s still ready to go?! After that?!’_ _S_ _he gazed lustfully, completely lost to her faunus instincts,_ _recording on her Scroll,_ _as Yang pushed Jaune against the wall, undid his belt turned him around and started preparing him. But that’s not what caught Blake’s attention._ _Blake’s_ _eyes settled on_ _Jaune’s form as Yang pounded back in._ _His own large endowment bouncing up and down._ _He was certainly bless_ _ed_ _as well. It didn’t look_ _quite as long as_ _Y_ _ang’s_ _meat_ _, maybe 8_ _-9_ _inches, it was hard to tell with it bouncing up and down,_ _but it was thick._

‘ _O_ _h Oum the thickness! It ha_ _s_ _to be as wide as a_ _Dr. Piper_ _soda can!_ _Even t_ _hicker than Yang’s!_ _And his balls, they must be just as big as Yang’s!’_

 _Blake just couldn’t handle it._ _Being f_ _aced with three complete perception altering facts was wreaking havoc on her control._

_1\. Yang was hung like a horse._

_2\. Jaune was hung like a horse._

_And 3. It was the single hottest, most debased thing Blake had ever scene._

‘ _This is hotter than Ninja’s of Love”_

 _At this point Yang was_ _giving Jaune a reach around,_ _j_ _erking his cock as she pounded his back side._ _Her own pussy dripping it’s juices down her balls and falling into the growing pool on the floor._

‘ _Oum she c_ _a_ _n’t even get her hand around his meat!’_

 _She was slowing now, going for long hard thrusts instead of the fast, intense pace she was keeping before. She thrust a few final times and buried her cock as deep as_ _she could in Jaune’s rear tunnel as she released her huge load of cum in his depths. And as she did that she hugged Jaune to her chest as he unloaded his own prodigious load into her hand. Both of them shouting each others names_ _just_ _loud_ _enough to ‘probably’ not alert anyone else_ _. They had at least a little self control left._

 _As Blake witnessed this, her entire body seized up. Jolts, and waves of_ _ecstasy flowing through her body as her pussy gushes the largest amount of fuck juice yet, literally squirting her cum all over her legs and the_ _vent_ _._ _Her fuck lube getting dangerously close to leaking out of the vent and onto Jaune and Yang._

 _They all three stayed there, in bliss, entirely dead to the world, two of them not even know_ _ing_ _of the voyeur’s presence or actions while peeping on their private moment. Blake came out of it first as Jaune and yang were just regaining their senses, and_ _watched, zoomed in on her_ _S_ _croll’_ _s camera_ _as Yang with her hand full of Jaune’s seed, caught the bulk that seeped out of Jaune’s ass as she pulled her cock out. Yang then brought her cum filled hands up to her mouth and sucked in all of their mixed cum. But before she could swallow, Jaune dove in, and_ _kissed her hard on the mouth. They just stood there, snowballing each others spunk between their mouths, before they both swallowed their helpings. Then as Jaune and Yang started recovering their things, Blake stopped the recording and_ _hunkered down_ _to watch as Yang and Jaune, now redressed and looking as if nothing happened at all, exited the closet and went on their_ _merry_ _way. After they_ _were out of sight_ _Blake let a devious grin settle on her face as she_ _opened the vent and jumped down_ _into the closet._ _Blake, fuck drunk on the heavy concentration of Yang and Jaune’s sex stench, seriously considered uploading that video to ScrollHub. But before that, she needed to get some relief. The stench of sex in the closet was much stronger than when she was in the vent and she just had to come._

 _She sat down on_ _the floor that was already covered in the previous occupants juices_ _and threw her_ _pants and panties down to her knees and shoved her hand down her pants as she pulled up the video she had just_ _recorded_ _._

 _With the combination of the video and being smothered in Jaune’s and Yang’s fuck stink, Blake came explosively several times._ _Whenever one would start to wind down, she’d be hit with another one. When all was set and done a half an hour later Blake laid there in a lake of her own juices with a fuck drunk look on her face, barely even cognizant of her surroundings,_ _or what she was doing_ _. It was then, she did something that would change the relationship with several of her friends irrevocably._

**Are you sure you want to upload:**

“ ** _Sexy Hung Huntress in Training_ _Ass Pounds_ _H_ _ung Classmate”_**

“ **CONFIRM”-----”CANCEL”**

_She pressed “Confirm”._

_End Flashback_

“A-and that was it. I-I didn’t realize what I had done until after I had completely calmed down and got out of my heat fever a couple hours later. I just hoped that I could delete it fast enough, but when I checked, it was the number one most viewed video on ScrollHub on the featured page and had over 5,000 downloads already in only two hours.”

This was the moment of truth for Blake. This was when her two fellow, probably ‘ex’, friends would decide what to do with her. She couldn’t bear to meet either of their eyes and just looked down in shame.

**Jaune’s POV:**

Unseen by Blake Jaune and Yang were actually quite moved by her story and turned on. They didn’t know that faunus women went through that every month. Yang, while being a woman and able to get pregnant despite not being able to sire children, only got some slight aches for a couple days once a month. And even then she’s told him herself that she’s used to pain, she is a Huntress in Training after all. Yang was about to speak up when Jaune beat her to it.

“Blake.” Blake looked at him just looked miserable. Almost like she was about to cry, but trying valiantly to hold it in.

‘Oum, she looks so upset, but that doesn’t mean she shouldn’t be punished...’

“Blake, listen, I get it. Look this, drama, that’s started up now, it won’t last forever, ok? It’ll probably last for a little while before people find something else to gawk at. And it will die down.”

“Really?” She had a spark of hope then in her eye.

‘time for the next part’.

“Really. But...” Now she looked a little nervous.

“But, you still hurt us Blake. You spied on a private moment and took advantage of us while we were vulnerable...”

‘She looks so guilty, I hope she goes for this… and Yang for that matter...’

“Because of that you should still be punished...”

“Jaune where are you going with this?” Yang seemed very curious now. He gave her a look and unseen by Blake winked at her.

“Look, you spied on us in our most vulnerable and private moment, so I think it’s only right that you make up for it in the same fashion. You have two choices…”

Yang looked really curious now and Blake was starting to look more curious than nervous.

‘Here it goes.’

“One, you can join us in bed and we’ll record Yang and I double teaming you, and upload it to ScrollHub, that would make us entirely even, and Yang and I are already on there so it’s not as if anyone would see anything of us that they haven’t already seen.”

Blake and Yang look totally flabbergasted now, both of them had a shocked look on their face, only Yang’s soon morphed into a devious smirk as she glanced back at Blake.

“He’s not wrong Blakey.”

**Blake POV:**

Blake for her part, was still just shocked. Both at the boldness Jaune had just shown with his outrageous proposal and at the fact that, it didn’t sound all that bad to her. Maybe it’s just her Heat messing with her mind, but the thought of getting completely reamed and pounded into submission as punishment by these two hung Blondes and then having the whole of ScrollHub see it was turning her on like crazy. She felt her panties flooding again and her face flushing from just the thought of her fellow classmates seeing her get punished at the end of a couple giant cocks. She almost agreed right then before she realized Jaune was talking again.

“-re even.”

‘What did he say’

“What?” Then they were both looking at her funny, then Yang’s puzzled face turned into another smirk when she noticed Blake’s flushed face and fidgeting.

“Could you repeat what you were saying Jaune? I think our little sex kitten here got a bit distracted going by the look of her face!”

‘Oh Oum no… she’s never going to let me live this down’ Blake purposefully ignored the ‘sex kitten’ jibe and how much it aroused her.

Then Jaune seemed to get it as he chuckled a little bit.

“I said, that before we do this you would have to, at the beginning of the recording, admit that you were the one recording us, that you finger fucked yourself to us like a perverted little slut in an air vent and then uploaded the video to ScrollHub. Then say that because of what you did, you’re getting punished, then we fuck like rabbits, upload it to ScrollHub and then were even.”

“Ah Ah, Jaune, after we fill her so full of spunk that she’s leaking it for a week, she also has to admit that she’s our little ‘Sex Kitten’ and that no cocks can match ours, then we’re even.” Yang said with that infuriat-arousing smirk on her face.

‘Oum damn this heat!!’

Blake was getting hotter as she heard Jaune and Yang describe how he wanted her to embarrass herself in front of the camera, and before she even knew what she was doing she was agreeing wholeheartedly to his proposal.

“Alright then, we’ll set up the details later,Sex Kitten.” Blake still didn’t object to Yang’s use of ‘Sex Kitten’ Because:

1\. she was too hot and bothered to care,

And 2. Even if she did care, she’d still just find it arousing.

‘Oum Damn this heat… I’m gonna go get off...’ Was Blake’s last thought as Jaune and Yang walked away, actually holding hands. Probably because the secret of their relationship was already blown so they just didn’t care if people saw them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 1 of my first ever fanfiction. It will be a two shot, with probably an epilogue at the end of chapter 2. I haven’t decided yet. I was going to have Blake compare Jaune’s cock to a “Grimm Grape soda can” But I accidentally typed it as “Grimm rape” and just scrapped that whole idea and buried it in a deep dark hole... and no I'm not talking about my asshole lol. Instead I just looked through some pictures of rwby until I found a shot of a ‘Dr. Piper’ vending machine. lol I’d love to hear what you all think, don’t go easy on me! I will take any criticism, I don’t even really care about flames, I’ll just use them as fuel to run my steam powered fuck machine… figuratively speaking of course… I don’t own a steam engine. :D


	2. Curiousity Left The Cat Sore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake meets up with Jaune and Yang for her punishment and ends up with so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oh my fucking god, this took soooo much longer than I thought it would. I kept scratching out and rewriting things, and then once I got going the chapter completely ran away from me.  
> Once again I do not own Rwby or take credit for the story that inspired this one.

**Blake POV:**

‘Well, this looks like the place’

It had been a couple days since Jaune and Yang confronted her about her fuck addled mistake. The rest of teams RWBY and JNPR were quite sympathetic to Jaune and Yang, if a little shocked about Yang’s secret. And here Blake was standing outside of the Knight Slayer Inn** on a Saturday nightabout to go face her “punishment”. It looked… cozy, even if the name was a tad morbid. It was a well maintained two story building that had at most 20 rooms and was painted in a dark red color scheme. A motif of aknight’s helmet superimposed over a kite shield on top a pair of crossed swords swung under the sign above the entrance.

But she didn’t really care about that, she was in the middle of her heat and it didn’t help that she had to be so close to Jaune and Yang all the time. Even after showering the two hung ruttingteenagers were putting out so many pheromones from their constant fucking that every time Blake breathed in it was like breathing an aphrodisiac.

‘Here goes.’

As she stepped into the lobby she was hit by the smell of cinnamon scented incense with an underlying subtle hint of sex musk, and made her way to the front counter her pussy beginning to moisten already, where behind sat a rather pretty middle aged woman with a luscious dark purple mane of hair cascading down her shoulders in waves. Blake couldn’t see her waist down, but she was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and navy blouse that showed off miles of cleavage from her rather large bust. The woman looked up at Blake’s entrance and set down her magazine.

“Welcome to the Knight Slayer Inn.” Her voice could be described as smokey, but not from cigarettes or unhealthy living. Just the natural, sexy, smokey lilt that had the power to ensnare minds and shatter hearts.Or at least, that’s what it sounded like to Blake.

‘I should probably start going easy on the smut… nahhh.’

“Hello, have a Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long checked in?”

The woman noticing the teen’s flushed cheeks and remembering the description the aforementioned blonde duo had given her, an evil little smirk. Or was that a sexy smirk? Blake couldn’t tell, her mind was getting a little foggy again.

“A couple tall blondes? Looked like they couldn’t wait to get a moment alone together?”

At this point the horny minx couldn’t do much but nod an affirmative.

“Yeah, they came in here about an hour ago, asked for a room and said they were waiting for someone. And, from the look of ya, I guess that’s you?”

“Yes ma’am, my name’s Blake. Could you tell me what room they’re in?” At this the woman’s smirk grew a little more devious as she replied.

“Mmm, the name’s Violet, and I could. And I will, but first I wanna say that I usually don’t rent to teenagers. Emphasis on the ‘usually’. You see, in order to give those two a room, I had to know what they needed it for, and I’m very good at telling if someone is lying.”

She paused to look Blake up and down, obviously checking her out.

“Of course, at first they tried to deflect and give a rather flimsy excuse, but they eventually told me all about what a naughty kitty you were, and what they intended to do to ‘punish’ you...”

There was a longer pause and Blake was sure that her cheeks were on fire, not just from arousal but sheer embarrassment and the sight of the obviously pent up woman licking her lips.

“Mmmmmm, they’re in room 69. Up the stairs and to the left. I gave them that room as a little joke. Just let me register your scroll to the door and you can go have fun!”

After getting her scroll back Blake almost boltedup the stairswhen she heard the woman call out to her. Blake turned around to face her as she heard the woman get up from her seat.

“Oh and one more thing, If you’re agreeable, in return for bending the rules and renting the room out to them for the night, I made them promise to come back sometime with you in tow so all three of us could go to town on you!”

As she heard that, Blake’s eyes zeroed in on the obvious big bulge in the woman’s jeans. It didn’t look quite as big as Jaune and Yang’s fuck sticks, but it was definitely something to be proud of. And as Blake gazed at that bulge images flew unbidden through her mind of Jaune, Yang, and this woman she barely knew triple teaming her for hours on end and covering and filling her full of thick cum. Breeding her. Leaving her a fucked out wreck. She shivered a little bit as a mini orgasm pulsed through her kitty at the thought and that fact was not lost on the woman.

“I’ll take that as a yes. See you some other time. Now go have fun before they start without you, if they haven’t already.”

As Blake turned around and quickly climbed the stairs she couldn’t help but notice how much her pussy was flooding her panties.

 

She soon stalked up to the room’s doorandcouldn’t hear a thing and assumed that they had decided to wait for her before getting started. She knocked on the door and receiving no response decided to barge right in.

And several different things blasted her senses all at once. The air. Hot humid air smacked into her form and once again the now very familiar stench of hot raunchy sex assaulted her mind. The sound. Rapid and loud clapping and slapping of skin against skin. It was obvious these rooms had very prodigious sound proofing. And sight. The sight of the couple on the bed directly facing the door Blake entered. The expensive looking camera and tripod pointing directly at the two, capturing every movement, every expression of bliss. It was abundantly clear that they decided not to wait to get started.

Both were completely naked. Yang on top of Jaune in a reverse cowgirl position at the end of the bed, Jaune hammering and pounding up into her pussy. Yang’s huge cock rock hard and her balls big and swollen, bouncing up and down.

The combination of all these sights and scents were way too much for Blake’s already heated body to handle and she came explosively. Her body shaking and jerking in pleasure. Her nostrils flaring as she took in more of that sinful scent of sex,and a large wet spot spreading on her pants as if she’d pissed herself.

She was broken out of her bliss by the shouts of Jaune and Yang as they reached their own peaks. Jaune slamming his hips into Yang’s ass several more times before stopping as deep as he could get into her dripping pussy and completely drowning her pussy and womb in cum. Yang’s cock jerked and her balls visibly throbbed as she shot her load into the air. Countless ropes of cum fell onto her body from head to toe andseveral even reached Blake.

This only forced Blake’s orgasm even higher as one shot decorated her face from her open mouth up across her forehead, and a couple more landed heavily on her chest.

The three slowly came down from their high, Yang and Jaune hugging each other close and Blake leaning heavily on the still open door jam.

“Blake, glad you could join us, sorry we couldn’t wait for you, close the door please.” Jaune’s voice sounded a litte tired but not exhausted as he focused onto Blake’s sweaty, shivering form.

Blake did as she was told and pushed the door closed, leaning heavily on it while still reeling from her orgasm.

“Come here Blake, kneel and say hello to the camera!”

She once again obeyed without complaint, showing just how fuck drunk and out of it she gets while in heat. She walked up to the bed, knelt on the floor only about a foot from Jaune and Yang. She had a perfect view of their connection. Jaune was still buried to the hilt in Yang, not a drop of his seed escaping her stretched pussy. Yang was leaning back against Jaune’s chest, staring down at Blake with a ravenous, hungry look on her face, her cock still rock hard dribbling cum slowly down the underside of her cock and onto her still swollen cum factories.

Blake with great effort and reluctance, broke her gaze from that beautiful sight and stared into the camera, a few thick ropes of Yang’s cum still decorating her face and chest completely forgotten for the moment, and waved hello.

“Hello everyone.”

The next thing she heard was Yang’s husky voice behind her kneeling form.

“Now Sex Kitten, tell the users of ScrollHub what you’re doing here, and why you’re doing it. Jaune and I have already explained the situation when we started the camera a good 30 minutes ago, but I think our future audience would just ‘love’ to hear it from your naughty mouth, don’t you think Jaune?”

“Yes, I do.”

A sudden bout of nervousness threatened to break through the heated lusty haze in her mind, but the sheer arousal she got from thinking about the thousands of people that would soon enough watch Yang being railed by Jaune and the both of them double teaming her squashed those nerves swiftly.

But before she could begin Yang interrupted her.

“And make sure you introduce yourself and tell them just how naughty you were, Kitty.”

‘I really was.’

“My name is Blake, and I was a very naughty kitty.”

Oh Oum, she was so horny, acting like such a horny slut in front of a camera.

“I was such a bad girl that when I heard noises coming from a storage closet while skipping class I decided to crawl into an air vent nearby to investigate. I discovered my two friends, my partner Yang, and the leader of another team, Jaune, during a very private moment.” She was so far gone into her heat and her role that you’d think they had rehearsed this. But they hadn’t. She was just that gone.

“They were in the storage closet, making love, and instead of being a good kitty, crawling out of the vent and leaving them to it, I decided to frig my little pussy while spying on them. I was such a dirty little kitty cat, that I then pulled out my scroll and recorded it, uploading it to scrollHub after my friends left and cumming several more times to the video.”

“That’s right, and what are you here for my little sex kitten?” Yang’s voice had gone a little deeper, just right to get the sinful edge to it.

“I’m here to receive my punishment like a good kitten, and repair my friendships with you both. You’re both going to fuck me, use me like a toy. Filling all of my naughty holes until I feel bloated with your cum, all the while this camera records it for all of ScrollHub to see.”

“And then?” That was Jaune this time, his voice sounding distinctly amused.

“And then you’ll upload the video. Showing the whole internet just how dirty and naughty of a kitty I am. And I’ll just hope that it makes up for me blowing Yang’s and your secret.”

“I think it will. Now, how about you strip and clean Yang up. And use your tongue, after all we don’t want all that thick cum to go to waste do we? Make sure to leave that cum on your face too.”

She quickly complied, practically ripping her clothes off as she got to work, flushing at the reminder of her dirty appearance and the sheer debasement she felt cleaning the cum from Yang’s every crevice. She worked her tongue all over Yang’s body where ever she saw some cum.

 

**Yang’s POV:**

Yang was loving this. When Blake barged in to the room and saw her and Jaune already going at it, Yang could see the very moment everything hit Blake. And the sight of her little Sex Kitten shivering in orgasm from the very sight of her and Jaune set off her own orgasm, with in turn set off Jaune’s. The sight of her cum hitting Blake over 7 feet away was just the cherry on top, which combined with the feeling of Jaune drowning her cunt in cum, set her off even more.

And now the feeling of Blake’s tongue crawling all over her body, licking up her thick cum. Jaune’s still rock solid cock plugging her cunt-hole, sealing his cum in her, if she wasn’t on the pill, she’d be pregnant for sure. Hell, she already looked slightly pregnant with the slight bulge swelling her tummy with Jaune’s cum.

And looking at Blake now, as she dutifully and eagerly cleaned her body, licking the trail of cum from her balls to the tip of her cock, she couldn’t believe just how submissive the sexy kitty was. How obedient she was being.

It turned her on to no end. It was probably one of the most erotic things she’d witnessed, other than the video of her and Jaune in the closet of course. After she had gotten used to her secret being out, she felt relief that she didn’t have to hide anymore. Granted, while she was a grower and not a shower, she was still relieved that she didn’t have to do anymore of the painful tucking to keep her bulge from showing, and even then she had to be very careful. But now she was free. And with that freedom and pointedly ignoring the whispers and insults, she was aroused beyond belief at being watched.

She was broken out of her reverie by Jaune.

“Good, now that you’re done with that, I’m going to pull my cock out of Yang’s pussy. The very second I do, you are to clean her pussy of all of my cum and you better not let a drop go to waste or you’ll get a spanking. Do the same for my cock as well.” Oum this was so hot, listening to Jaune order Blake like he’d been doing it for years.

Jaune slowly pulled his cock out and Yang didn’t even bother to hold back her moan of disappointment. And the very second his cock popped free Blake dove in to her pussy and thrust her tongue as deep as she could in one stroke, sucking down Jaune’s load as fast as she could.

Yang yelped in surprise as her partner went down on her own pussy. It felt amazing and before long Blake was working on Jaune’s dick, spit shining it with her mouth and soon enough she was even done with that. All in all, it only took her a couple minutes to clean both her and Jaune, showing just how ravenous Blake was.

 

**Jaune’s POV:**

Blake’s mouth felt so good on Jaune’s meat as she practically inhaled it. He couldn’t see much, what with Yang on top of him still, but he could hear sounds. The sounds of heavy breathing and a muffled titter from Yang as the _‘_ _shlick, squelch, gag and grunt’_ of Blake slobbering all over his meat sounded out.

“Oum! She’s really going at it isn’t she!” She really was. Her mouth was like a hot, wet, vacuum, threatening to send him over all over again, but he couldn’t allow that. No matter how much he wanted to.

“That’s good Blake, now stand up. Yang you can go ahead and get off now babe.”

Blake was already standing at attention, with a feral look in her eyes, ready to pounce at a moments notice while Yang just slowly slid off to Jaune’s side.

“Alright Blake, you ready?”

Blake eagerly nodded in reply and jumped on the bed on her hands and knees, ass wiggling enticing him to ravage her. He could only oblige her as she knelt behind her, rubbed his huge cock up and down her petals and thrust all the way into her depths, hilting his cock to the balls in one stroke. Blake squealed in rapture as her pussy was stretched the farthest it had ever been in her life. Jaune was so deep, his cock head was kissing her cervix with every thrust and her eyes were crossing from the escalating mix of pleasure and pain she got from being stretched so much so suddenly.

 

**Yang’s POV:**

Yang was not idle as Jaune swiftly began plundering Blake’s depths, and quickly approached Blake’s screaming and moaning mouth. The moment Blake smelled Yang’s cock in front of her, her eyes zeroed in on it, and lunged her face towards Yang’s crotch, swallowing half of Yang’s dong in one fell swoop before gagging.

Yang didn’t care, and neither did Blake for that matter, as she didn’t complain a single bit as Yang grabbed hold of her cat ears and used them as handles to fuck her face. Yang kept pushing through Blake’s gags until she was bottomed out in her throat, an outline of her cock showing in her flushed neck. Then pulling her cock until just the head of her cock remained in Blake’s mouth, before pounding back in forcefully, effectively using Blake’s mouth and throat as a cock-sleeve.

 

**Blake’s POV:**

Blake, for that matter, was in total rapture. When Jaune had first entered her, the brief shock of pain surprised her, as the only time she had pain while having sex was when she lost her virginity.

‘Oh my Oum, it’s like I’m losing my virginity all over again!’

And that thought immediately threw her into an orgasm, only coming out of it when she took a huge whiff of cock musk. And right in front of her was Yang’s giant cock, seeming all the more intimidating now that it was right in front of her, but that was only a fleeting thought as she dove for it the second it came into focus. She swallowed as much as she could in that first thrust until she gagged loudly. But Yang didn’t care, as she grabbed her by her kitty ears and started pummeling her throat.

She was so hot, Jaune using her dirty kitty cunt-hole for his own pleasure as Yang used her throat as a cock-sleeve. The stench of sex and pheromones permeating the entire room, smothering her, and penetrating her psyche, to throw her into a frenzy as she was spit roasted between Jaune and Yang. Bouncing between the two, alternating between having her cunt and throat filled with huge musky cock meat. She couldn’t stop herself as she fell further into her heat and finally entered a mating fever.

 

**Jaune/Yang POV:**

It was like Blake was possessed. She was now throwing herself back and forth on Jaune’s and Yang’s cocks. Neither of them even had to thrust anymore, Blake was doing all the work for them at this point. As Jaune experienced Blake in the midst of her fever, he got an evil idea. He glanced up at Yang, to see her doing the same, and gestured down at Blake’s curvy ass jiggling with every clap against his hips and swiftly brought his hand down in a loud ‘SMACK’ that seemed to echo off the walls. Causing Blake to scream even louder around Yang’s cock as she even more fervently threw herself back on his cock. He did this several more times, each getting the same result and pointed at Blake’s large swinging tits, wiggling his eye brows at Yang.

Yang got the message as she reached under Blake and brought both of her palms in from either side just as Jaune’s next hit landed on Blake’s ass, creating just as loud of a ‘SMACK’ as Jaune’s on Blake’s tits. Blake at this suddenly went into a seizure like state, blacking out for a few seconds as she was overcome with one of the most intense if not THE most intense orgasms she had ever had in her life. Her juices squirting out to cover Jaune’s all the way from Jaune’s lower chest down his thighs and to the bed, where a very large wet patch grew. Her constricting cunt and screaming throat brought Jaune and Yang to loud climaxes as well as they both hilted their huge dongs in Blake and blasted her full of spunk, Jaune’s quickly filling her womb while Yang directly injected her seed into her stomach. It was such a huge load that a bulge, slightly larger than the one Yang had earlier, grew on Blake’s tummy, sloshing and jiggling with her seizure-like shaking.

It was a couple minutes before they all recovered somewhat. Blake was completely limp, practically hanging off of Jaune and Yang’s cocks.

Jaune and Yang pulled there, for-the-moment satisfied dicks, from Blake’s abused holes and scooted up next to each other at the head of the bed to wait for Blake to regain her senses. They were most definitely not done with their little Sex-Kitten yet.

 

**Blake’s POV:**

Said Sex-Kitten, was just regaining her wits about her a few minutes later when she heard Yang address her.

“You’re doing so fucking good Sex-Kitten, but I sure hope you got at least one more in you, because me and Jaune aren’t quite done yet, and we are going to get off one way or another.”

Blake looked up to them, sitting at the head of the bed, their backs propped up against large pillows, to see their cocks revitalized once again, standing in salute like proud hunters ready for more battle, and her eyes widened as she felt honest nervousness that actually broke through her heat and mating fever a bit.

‘I don’t know if I can take another pounding like that, or worse!’

“Now, come over here and hop on my sword Sex-Kitten!” Yang seemed pretty much recovered after that, if her peppy, cheerful voice was any indication. And as she obeyed her blonde berzerker partner, the stench of sex pheromones started revving her motor again, her slightly awed expression narrowed into a hungry glare as she once again zeroed in on Yang’s cock.

She crawled up Yang’s body and poised her swollen, needy cunt, dripping a mixture of Jaune’s cum and her juices down onto Yang’s cock, causing it to visibly pulse. She hesitated for a slight moment, before she slammed her hips down onto Yang’s hilting Yang’s entire cock in one go. Yang’s dick reached a little bit further than Jaune’s but didn’t stretch her quite as much, going in easier and even slightly penetrating her womb. Which was something she was NOT prepared for as it immediately set off a mini orgasm, causing her to shiver and leak her juices onto Yang’s crotch.

She soon felt a smack to her ass, making her grind her pussy down onto Yang’s cock as her back arched in shock. She turned around to see Jaune giving her a teasing smirk, as he stroked his jutting cock. He reached down between her thighs and cupped a good amount of her pussy cream, and started jerking it onto his cock. Then he did the same thing again, only bringing his hand to her ass and dripping her juice into her crack. It was clear his intention was to use her own pussy lube, as anal lube. This thought only aroused her even more as she wiggled her sexy ass back and forth, hurrying him up.

He obliged and as he settled his cock helmet up against her winking pucker, he paused for a moment, teasing her.

‘Oum just put it in!’

But he didn’t instead he just teased her. She tried to push back, get him to pop into her ass, but Yang had taken hold of her hips, keeping her steady against her hips as she too gave little teasing thrusts, obviously having caught on to what Jaune was doing.

‘They want me to beg.’

And with this not so startling revelation the thought of resisting never once entered her mind. They were playing her like a fiddle.

“Come on! Please fuck me! Fuck me! FUCK ME! FUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKME! PLEASE JUST SHOVE IT IN!” And at this point she had gotten so use to them teasing her that as she finished her sentence, she wasn’t ready for when Yang suddenly drew her up off her cock til it was just outside her cunt, and her and Jaune suddenly thrust their hips forward, hilting their cocks in her pussy and ass completely, at the same time.

Her eye’s flew wide and grew unseeing as a monstrous climax brought on by the intense pleasure from her cunt and intense pain from her ass intermingled, setting her off like a shotgun! But they didn’t end there.

Before her climax her even really get going, Jaune and Yang began pounding her cunt and ass with no real rhythm. Just a purely animalistic pace that set her faunus instincts into overdrive, catapulting her heat and mating fever ever higher as her climax never seemed to end. She felt like she was on a multitude of different drugs all at once, though she’d never actually partook in that particular vice. A vast collage of colors and flashes of lightning swam and burst into her vision as her mind tried to cope with the sheer amount of bliss she was feeling. Her skin tingled and felt icy and hot at the same time. Her pupils compressed into tiny, barely visible slits. And instead of screaming or moaning like every other time she had an orgasm, for the first time in her life, she let out a deep, purely animalistic growl. It pervaded every inch of the room and seemed to drown out every sound. Her head flew back onto Jaune’s shoulder as one arm shot down to wrench Yang up to bury her face in between her tits, and the other arm shot around Jaune’s back. As Yang and Jaune continued to pound her, hey grip on them tightened to a vice like level, her nails digging into their backs hard enough to draw blood.

Jaune and Yang so caught up in the rutting, weren’t fazed in the slightest and even seemed to quicken and intensify their pounding of Blake’s snug holes.

Blake just sunk even more into her faunus urges and instincts, still growling as her intense climax never flagged or weakened, not even once.

The moment finally approached after a few more minutes of Blake’s growling and scratching and her holes constricting and milking their cocks like crazy for Jaune and Yang to cum. And cum they did. They both sped up a little and thrust their cocks as deep as they could at roughly the same time into Blake’s depths. Blake, crushing them to her. Both loosing their final and largest loads of the night into her depths.

Blake for her part was completely gone, lost to her instincts. But when she felt Jaune and Yang start to speed up, and their cocks start to throb and pulse, her instincts knew that they were about to come. As they hilted in her she crushed the two as close to her as possible, smothering herself and them in such an intense heat and musk it only threw them further into their orgasms. Every inch of their bodies were touching, Blake was completely wrapped in a sweaty, musky cocoon of flesh.

 

And then they actually came.

 

The feeling of being filled up with so much come from her shaking, vibrating flesh cocoon, shot Blake’s own unending orgasm, which had been constant ever since they first penetrated her, into new heights finally hitting her absolute peak.

All three of the lovers collapsed against each other and the bed, still entwined and connected cock to fuck-hole, completely knocked out from their mind shattering orgasms.

They laid there, basking in each others sweat, sex fluids and musk's, camera forgotten for the moment, completely oblivious to the world around them, only feeling each others presence and the blissful nothingness of unconsciousness.

 

And also completely unaware of the glow that surrounded their entwined forms as they all road their peaks together, twisting and tying their souls together for life.

 

**The next morning, No POV:**

The sun shined through the closed curtains of the still sex musk saturated room. The three occupants of the bed, still entwined, had not moved at all during their sleep. They were covered in dried come and other sex fluids. Yang and Jaune had numerous somewhat deep scratches down their backs and necks that their aura stubbornly refused to heal, somehow knowing that those injuries were ones they’d want to keep as both souvenirs of their amazing night, and as promises of the future.

Jaune was the first to stir, but that inevitably disturbed Yang’s and Blake’s slumber as well. The three slowly swam to consciousness and groggily, with the lazy movements of those completely drained and totally, unequivocally satisfied the night before, reached out and caressed whatever cock, pussy, or tits that were in reach as they separated and the images of the night before flowed through their minds.

They all remembered their final peaks, the sheer completeness and intimacy they felt as the three of them rode wave after wave of mind breaking pleasure together. It was Jaune that broke the comfortable silence first.

“That, was awesome last night.”

That one statement seemed to sum up the other twos feelings quite well as they nodded but after a moment they responded anyway.

“It really was. It was the best I have ever had and probably will ever have. And it was an amazing punishment as well!” Blake said this with a lazy grin, as she caressed and slowly jerked Jaune and Yang’s cocks. But they refused to respond much more than a pulse or too, still drained as they were from the night before. And as the other two massaged her pussy and tits her pussy refused to heat up or moisten. The jerking and massaging was less sexual than it was simply calming and relaxing, the three of them floating on a fuzzy and sated high.

“Well, Mmph, you’re welcome Kitty, we enjoyed it just as much as you did!” Yang was positively glowing with happiness as she said this. Hell, they all were.

They just laid there in pleasant silence, until Jaune, remembering the camera slowly sat up and made his way over to it. He shut the recording off and connected the camera to his scroll to download the video. But as he looked between the camera and his scroll, he wondered if they should really upload the video or not. Well, they’d just have to discuss it.

While Jaune was handling the camera, the two girls were think about other, but eerily similar thing.

Blake looked at Yang then over to Jaune as he got up off the bed and as she continued to caress Yang, couldn’t help but want a repeat of the previous night. Several repeats. For the rest of her life. She was a very introverted person and with that comes a degree of self awareness that most people don’t have. And she knew without a doubt, that something happened between the three of them last night. Something that just couldn’t be quantified or explained by science. She looked at Yang and Jaune and a fuzzy, warmth burst to life in her soul. Or maybe she just now noticed it. Nonetheless her very aura was calling out to her two friends and she knew on a deep level that they were connected far beyond any other couple. They had a bond deeper than a married couple of 60 years. And she wanted, needed to spend the rest of her life with them, this she knew in her very soul.

Yang, while not nearly as smart or self aware as Blake, knew as well that something was different. Laying next to and caressing Blake and gazing at Jaune’s nude body, she felt all fuzzy, in a way she had never felt before. It reminded her of when Summer was still alive, but so much deeper and just… more. She looked at Blake, and upon meeting her intense gaze, she knew something happened between them.

Jaune finished with the camera and turned to see Blake and Yang gazing at each other. Blake, sensing his eyes broke her eyes away from Yang and focused them on him. And he didn’t think he had ever seen her so serious and intense before.

“Jaune come here, please.” Here voice was barely a whisper, but carried through out the room. He quickly and gently slipped onto the bed on Blake’s other side.

“Jaune, something happened between the three of us, didn’t it?” Though it sounded like a question, he could tell it was partially rhetorical.

“What do you mean?” Jaune was actually a bit confused, after all they did have sex, and it was beyond anything he had over experienced, but what was Blake on about?

“I mean something connected the three of us, I’m pretty sure Yang feels it, don’t you?” The last part was directed at Yang as Blake asked for confirmation, her voice still a whisper.

“Yes. I do.” Yang’s voice was even quieter than Blake’s. She was nervous, she felt amazing, glorious even. She knew that on some deep level the three of them bonded in a way no else could probably understand. After hearing what Blake said, she could now feel her Aura singing, reaching out to Blake and Jaune. And it terrified and thrilled her all the same. She knew she couldn’t walk away from it.

“It feels, warm. Like my aura, my soul is vibrating and restless.” Her voice was a little stronger now, be Jaune and Blake were not used to Yang’s voice being so soft and delicate.

“She Jaune, she feels it too. It’s like my soul is gravitating towards the two of you. I just want to be close to you, touch you. Don’t you feel it Jaune. Feel out your aura.”

Jaune, while still a little confused, shrugged decided to try to do what Blake told him. He wasn’t all that familiar with his aura yet, Pyrrha had been drilling him on it, helping him get familiar with drawing it out, but Yang and Blake and others had years of experience using their aura. So, he focused, centered himself, and felt out his aura. Suddenly his aura burst into existence in his senses, but it was different. He didn’t have to constantly focus on it like before, he just felt a constant warmth in his chest. And when he looked at Blake and Yang, it pulsed. He felt it alright. He felt the draw of his soul to be near them.

“Woah. That’s different.”

Blake and Yang grinned as they realized Jaune had felt it.

“So what does it mean?”

Blake looked to be thinking about it, but Yang beat her to the punch.

“I think it means that this won’t just be a one time thing. And I think you’ll agree when I ask this.” At Jaune’s confused look, Yang turned to Blake.

“Blake, obviously, you know Jaune and I are openly together now. We’re not hiding it anymore. But how would you feel about joining us?” Looking between Blake and Jaune, Yang continued.

“I mean, I think it’s obvious that last night was much more than just sex between us. Like you said, something happened between us. I think we should explore it. So what do you say Kitten? And you Jaune?”

Jaune was thoughtful on it, and was about to agree when Blake responded.

“Yes. Oum yes I do want to join you two.” Blake’s voice was almost breathless as she snapped her head to Jaune to hear his response.

“Hey I’m game. Let’s see where it take’s us.”

As soon as Jaune finished his sentence he was tackled by two naked bodies. Yang and Blake peppering him and each other with kisses. And then the three of them realized something.

They stunk. They smelled like a whorehouse.

“Ugh, we all need showers.” Blake, with her faunus senses, was even more affected.

“We got a look at the bathroom when we first got here, the shower is plenty big enough for all of us.” Yang's was teasing as she moved toward the bathroom, exaggerating the sway of her hips. It didn’t take long for Jaune and Blake to follow.

 

After they were all showered and dressed, Blake having taken a wash cloth to the dried cum left on her top, looking somewhat presentable, they tidied up the room. It still smelled like a brothel, but with the windows now open it wouldn’t take too long for the room to air out, and they had stripped the bedding and sheets and put them in the corner.

As they came into the lobby, they saw Violet sitting behind the desk. She looked at them and smirked evilly as she stood up. Jaune, Blake and Yang could already see a bulge growing in her jeans.

“Morning! You guys have fun? You know, another reason I gave you three that room is because it’s right next to mine. And, ‘ahem’ long story short, the sound proofing didn’t help that much with you three...” Her voice was just as smokey and sensual as the night before.

At this, the three in question all flushed in embarrassment as they realized just how loud they were the night before.

“Well, since you paid up front last night you’re free to go, just don’t be strangers alright? I want to join in still!”

The four all shared dirty grins, Blake’s previous thoughts from last night stirring in her mind of her getting gang-banged by Jaune, Yang, and Violet. As they exited the building, Jaune said something that made all three of them stop.

 

“Oh by the way, are we still going to edit and upload the video to ScrollHub?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: **I chose the name of the inn by looking at the RWBY Ship Sheet here: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1JpinKp5XW6htsPAri0kRMGKrxQwi458YU6HY734wuwE/edit in the OT3 Tab. I figured it would be a nice bit of irony. Check it out! And yes the “crossed swords” was a little joke. Think about it if you don't get it.  
> Now, just so you know, futanari are indeed rare enough in this setting such that hardly anyone knows of them and anyone that is a futanari, keeps it secret. There just happens to be a few in Vale.  
> PLEASE tell me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, I proofread this but it's entirely possible I missed some since I was very tired at the time. Hope you enjoyed! Epilogue is coming up right after I post this, it's already written.


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: once again I do not own RWBY or take any credit for the story that inspire this one.

**Epilogue:**

In the end they did decide to upload the video after all. Jaune and Yang were already out there on ScrollHub for the whole world anyways, so Blake felt it was only fair that she, the person who caused it all in the first place, join them in their debauchery. Left unsaid was how much the idea aroused her of course, not that Jaune and Yang needed her to tell them, they knew it all too well.

After it was uploaded, and video of their bodies was once more spread throughout the school, Yang, Jaune, and Blake all began getting curious looks from the various females of the school. The men, of course were either disgusted about Yang’s cock, intimidated by both her and Jaune’s sizes, or both and so for the most part acted as if they didn’t exist.

A dust accident in class, ended up sending Blake to the infirmary. The nurse released her after being unable to find anything wrong with her. It became apparent soon enough however that something indeed did change with Blake when she woke up in the middle of the night with a raging 8 inch kitty cock. It was a deep pink tone, and had very soft, almost squishy barbs around the head that felt like little pseudo clits.

Jaune and Yang were completely overjoyed and the three decided not to tell the nurse until they had had some fun with it.

After learning from the nurse that it was completely irreversible, though the three if not expecting that, were indeed hoping that was the case, the three decided to do yet another ScrollHub video. By this time both they and the school were used to their antics and instead of more whispers all they got was shrugs. Though one or two of their female classmates did proposition them for sex, and after being thoroughly gang-banged by the trio, word quickly spread of their prowess, and soon they were working their way through the entire female student populous, and even a couple female teachers, ‘cough cough’, Goodwitch, ‘cough cough’.

During the Vytal Festival, a women by the name of Cinder Fall tried to sneak into the CCT Tower and upload a virus to take control of Atlas’s security forces, then turn them on the populous as a distraction to steal the rest of the Fall Maiden’s power. Unfortunately, on the way to the tower, she happened upon the Trio finishing triple teaming Coco Adel in an empty classroom. They saw her and still being ready to go and leaving Coco a thoroughly fucked out mess, decided to seduce her.

They fucked and pounded her so hard and so intensely it completely exhausted her aura, and as it was already so unstable from only absorbing half of Amber’s power, the Fall Maiden’s power left her to return to it’s rightful holder.

Upon waking up, covered in cum and sweat Cinder decided to give up her plans for world domination and join Beacon Academy in the hopes of being with the Trio. Ozpin agreed and she remained a solo student until Ozpin and Goodwitch could decide what to do with her. Who knew she just needed a good fucking to change her ways.

Shortly after the Vytal Festival, Jaune and Ruby decided to talk to Ozpin and Goodwitch about combining RWBY and JNPR into one huge team since they all worked and got along so well together, with both respective leaders being co-leaders. Ozpin agreed but being unable to think of a proper name containing all of the members first initials, settled on Ruby Jaguar as their team name and had Cinder join them.

Ren and Nora had gotten together, and the other members of Team Ruby Jaguar pretty much joined Jaune, Blake, and Yang. It took a little convincing from the perpetually horny Blake to get Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha to join them, but soon enough the threesome became a six-some with Pyrrha, Wiess, and Ruby getting regularly gang-banged by the Trio for the rest of their lives. Cinder, having declined their offer to be in the six way relationship, pretty much made herself their sex slave. Not that any of them were willing to admit it.

And yes, after Blake’s Dust accident the six-some, plus Cinder, ended up passing by the Night Slayer Inn, and decided to pay a visit to Violet, whom they had forgotten about. A few hours later the seven of them left the inn, all having slight cum bulges in their tummies and leaving a happy but extremely exhausted and cum filled and covered Violet behind. They still occasionally visit her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends my first fanfiction AND smut story. As you can probably guess from the epilogue Salem doesn’t exist in this universe. I just felt it would be easier not to include her as she really couldn’t have added much to my smut story here. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
